UHShe
For the series most recent season, see: UHShe (Season 2). UHShe — an all-female Minecraft tournament in Ultra HardCore mode! It’s a fight to the death and the only way to heal yourself is to eat a golden apple which can be made the regular way or by surrounding an apple with flowers (excluding poppies and dandelions as they are more common). Bonemealing flowers is not allowed as it is easy to obtain and would be deemed unfair. Players are given a cake and a wolf spawn egg (or a saddle) at the start of the tournament to use anytime during the game, although it is up to them to acquire bones to tame their wolf. Each episode is 16 minutes long. New episodes will be posted every other day at 4PM EST. StacyPlays is the organizer of the series. The intro sequence was made by Finsgraphics and the music used was "Far Away" from the YouTube Audio/Music Library. The server is hosted by LearningMonkey. Participants *Amy Lee 33 (S.2- present) *AshleyMarieeGaming (S.1- present) *Aureylian (S.1- present) *Cybernova (S. 2- present) *HeyImBee (S.1- present) *iHasCupquake (S.1- present) *Kaleidow(S.2- present) *LDShadowlady (S.1- present) *MKTheWorst (S.1- present) *MousieMouse (S.1- present) *NettyPlays (S.1- present) *Pip3rGames (S.2- present) *RealSquigGames (S.2- present) *SalemsLady (S.2 -present) *Shubble (S.1- present) *StacyPlays (S.1- present) *Yammy (S.1- present) Elimination (Season 1) Episodes : Main article: List of UHShe (Season 1) episodes '' : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Rank Table 'Text Color Code' * - 1st place * - 2nd place * - 3rd place Kills Table ''List only the players that have killed another participant in UHShe: '' Trivia *''UHshe ''is a play on the word UHC, but subsititutes the letter "C" to the word "she". This is due to the series containing all female participants. *HeyImBee was the only participant to be part of the current Cube UHC roster. **StacyPlays and Heyimbee are both former Cube SMP members. ***However, HeyImBee returned in the second season of Cube SMP. **StacyPlays and HeyimBee both joined the Cube SMP in February 2014. *The series follows the traditional rules of UHC, however, in the first season, a participant can create a Golden Apple with the use of certain types of flowers. It is still possible to create a Golden Apple with the use of golden ingots and golden blocks. **The episodes are a bit shorter than the standard 20 minutes, reduced to only 16 minutes. **Also, participants are given a wolf spawn egg, this item can be used anytime during the game. *In the first season, all players started off with a wolf spawn egg. *Stacy confirmed that her mom was the one that thought of the name "UHShe".Twitter ConfirmationName Confirmation *More participants were invited to this event, but couldn't make it because of their scheduling. **DulJuice is one of the participants to have received an invitation but could not make it to the recording because she was busy working at a camp.Dul's Invitation **Sqaishey was another, and in a comment of episode 23 of Cake Quest, Stacy confirmed that Sqaishey was not able to record when they needed to.Cake Quest, Episode 23Sqaishey's Invitation **It is also rumored that AmyLee33 and Aphmau were going to compete. **However, Aphmau was busy probably due to recording or creating Minecraft Roleplay episodes, while Amy made it to the second season, Boohshe See Also * UHShe Elimination Gallery UHshe Logo 2.png UHshe Logo.png UHshe - AshleyMariee.png UHshe - Aureylian.png bee uhshe.png UHshe - iHasCupquake.png UHshe - LDShadowlady.png UHshe - MKTheWorst.png UHshe - MousieMouse.png UHshe - NettyPlays.png UHshe - Shubble.png UHshe - Stacy.png UHshe - Yammy.png References Category:Minecraft series Category:Series Category:Ongoing series Category:UHShe